Scoot Labs
Scoot Labs '''is a research program ran by Prof. Scoot. They currently research tf2nimals, develop technology, and are currently trying to open a portal to another dimension. Secretly, they capture and contain anomalous objects. History Scoot Labs was founded by Professor Scoots in 1998, who seemingly got the funding out of nowhere. Discoveries *Pizza Rollgineer *Gibus Crab *Pokerians *Scootflower *ScoutHound *Scout Cow *Spider Pyro *Dorito Scout *Mountain Dewgineers *Fish Salesman *Sandvich Chef *Hoovy Bee *Spai *Spaghetti Aliens *Zwergforte 2 *Necromercs *Blasbo Babbins *Underground Medic Empire *Sneaky Spoi Database *Scoot Labs Archived Document 98889: Data Leak *Prof. Scoot's research journal *Unknown Map Expedition *The Kabernacle *Gibuus Lead Scientists *Professor Scoot *Dr. Mexican Hat *Dr. Strips *Dr. Bacon *Dr. Phaige Groups of Interest The SCP Foundation A government program similar to Scoot Labs. They have helped us at least seven times and some Foundation personnel have been hired. Considered neutral and an ally. Scoot Labs has gone against the Foundation, but often they haven't noticed or have forgiven us over time. TF2nimal Hunters United A large criminal syndicate of poachers that hunt down TF2nimals, mostly endangered ones. Scoot Labs has been raided several times by THU, but all attempts have failed. If a THU base/soldier is spotted by Scoot Lab satellites, Taskforce-THU is to be dispatched. Considered a threat and will be killed on sight. The Combine ENTER SECURITY CODE TO CONTINUE Clone Co A company that produced clones for purchase. It collapsed after two clones went rogue and sabotaged the factories. Recovered Entries *Sandvich Chef Grantfare Corp. A similar company created by a "Dr. Alan Grant". It was created only recently, and is researching "every TF2nimal." Considered a competitor/threat. If Grantfare personnel discover Site-002-Site-REDACTED, Protocol 13 is to be taken into effect. TF2nimal Research Facility A smaller organization of researchers. Rumors have surfaced of them having Foundation technology. Being investigated. Currently considered neutral. The Collective '''HA HA HA HA HA HA TF2-000 Project >PLEASE INSERT PASSWORD .... >WELCOME BACK PROF_MEMESTER >OPENING FILE: _tf_100.exe Outside of researching TF2nimals, Scoot Labs has a side project of containing strange objects and keeping them in containment chambers. This project is highly top secret, and not even Scoot's grandmother knows about the project. Only a short amount of staff know about this project. *TF2-001 *TF2-002 *TF2-003 "The DovahHeavy" *TF2-004 You can make TF2-000s, but make them fit in the format. Object Levels *Friendly: Easy to contain, and poses no harm. *Merc: Easy to contain but is harmful. *Tryhard: Hard/easy to contain, and is VERY harmful. Maybe even world ending harmful. Log of Anomalous Items You can add items to this list. All items are stored in Site-001. *A standard medigun, that, instead of healing, makes portals similar to the Aperture Science portal gun. *A bar of australium, that when exposed to sunlight, will create 30 fried chicken strips. *A microwave that can make a thousand chicken nuggets with one tank of caustic soda. Currently stored in the cafeteria. All non-TF2-000 staff are to be told that it's a new invention. *A barrel of about 400 gallons of a liquid form of The Green Flu. About 12 subjects have been infected, and all have been either contained or killed. Is currently stored in a high security biohazard chamber. *A Dalokah's bar that can turn into a sentient mercenary made of chocolate at will. *A regenerating sandvich Category:Species found by Prof. Scoot Category:Scoot Labs Category:Factions